


The Things I Do For You

by keelywolfe



Series: Sportashorts [2]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Kisses, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10026284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keelywolfe/pseuds/keelywolfe
Summary: Robbie takes care of an injured Sportacus. Sort of. Because Robbie is not a nurse, thank you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For MarieJacquelyn, because they need something to throw pieces of their heart at.

* * *

"I want it to be clear right now, I am not a nurse." Robbie said brusquely. 

"Yes, Robbie." Sportacus gave him a meek look from his position on the bed where he was propped up on pillows that Robbie had roughly fluffed and stuffed behind him, tucked in aggressively beneath a well-worn orange blanket. 

"And if you are staying here, you are staying put!" Robbie pointed firmly at the neatly bandaged ankle sitting propped on a pile of pillows. "The doctor said at least two days off of it. I will bring you those horrible books you like to read and that revolting sports candy nonsense, but I will not stand here and let you turn a few days into a week because you can't be still!"

"Yes, Robbie," Sportacus said contritely. His eyes were already going soft and hazy, the medication the doctor had insisted he swallow taking its toll. "But it really wasn't my fault, you know."

"Not your fault?" Robbie snorted. He stole a pose from Sportacus's book and propped both hands on his hips to properly radiate his disbelief. "Not _your_ fault? Of course it was your fault. If you weren't always flippedy flopping everywhere saving everyone, you wouldn't have tripped over that roller skate, would you?"

"If I hadn't caught Ziggy, he would have worse than a sprained ankle," Sportacus pointed out, but his tone was gentle. 

"Then maybe he would stay out of trees and away from trouble! _You_ could have worse than a sprained ankle!" Robbie gestured at him fiercely, jabbing a finger towards each wound. Aside from his ankle, both his hands were scraped and one of his eyes was circled with purpling bruises. "Look at you! One huge walking injury, that's all you are right now!"

And there was when Robbie made his fatal mistake. His indignation made him careless and he took one step too close to the bed, close enough for Sportacus to reach out, lightning fast, and grab his wrist to haul him in. Robbie squawked and flailed but it was too late. Caught and captured, Sportacus hauled him into the bed and he barely had time to yelp out a, "Stop, you—" and his mouth was smothered under Sportacus's 

Protests were garbled beneath the hot, wet pressure of his kiss. Robbie lasted almost five seconds before melting into it, one kiss easing into another, another, until Robbie's head was swimming and Sportacus was warm and wonderful and alive against him. His lips were too gentle, too _lazy_ , his tongue curling coaxingly against Robbie's.

When he finally drew back, Sportacus could hardly go far because Robbie had two hands tangled in his blond curls, clinging stubbornly. Their lips brushed damply, clinging, as he eased away.

Sportacus gave Robbie an easy smile and murmured, "What were you saying?"

"I haven't the faintest idea," Robbie said hazily. Every thought in his head had swirled away like so much water down the sink. "Come back here." 

Even as Sportacus did, leaning in eagerly for another kiss, Robbie abruptly sat up, almost smacking his forehead into Sportacus's face and narrowly avoided giving him a matching black eye on the other side. "Wait a second, no, you're hurt!"

"Not so hurt." Denied his mouth, Sportacus nuzzled at Robbie's ear instead, licking a wet, filthy stripe along the curve of it, teeth grazing the soft lobe.

"You need your rest," Robbie protested weakly. The gentle nibble of teeth at his ear was a terrible distraction.

"I do," Sportacus agreed, easing Robbie back and tugging the tangled blanket over them both. "I should stay right here, in this bed."

"Right, I'm glad we agre---Sportacus!" Robbie finally managed to worm free, scowling at him. "Hands on top of the covers, thank you, where I can see them."

Sportacus poked out his lower lip in a painfully exaggerated pout. "My hands will get cold."

"Your hands will--that is by far the most pathetic excuse I have ever heard," Robbie snorted, "Your hands will get cold?"

"They will," Sportacus insisted, trying to sneak one beneath the blanket, suspiciously close to Robbie's knee. "Cold and lonely. They need warmed."

Robbie took one hand between both of his, chafing gently, "You're a terrible liar, your hand isn't cold at all," he said, trying for tart and managing only fond. He pressed a gentle kiss against bruised knuckles. Sportacus really had taken quite a spill. He sighed as Robbie gently massaged his fingers, his head slipping down to rest on the pillow.

"Of course it isn't cold," Sportacus said, sleepily. His lashes were drooping and only a glimmer of blue was visible between them. "How could my hand be cold when it is close to you?"

"I'm going to tell the doctor he can reduce the dosage on your medicine," Robbie scoffed, but softly. Robbie let his hand drift to Sportacus's face, stroking his bruises with a gentle thumb. Slowly, those lashes rose and fell, finally drifting shut and staying that way.

Robbie let his thumb follow the curve of his cheek, past that ridiculous mustache, tracing the slight swelling of his bruised eye. 

"Not so terribly hurt," Robbie whispered, softly. "Try to stay that way."

Almost as if he'd heard him, Sportacus shifted in his sleep, sliding an arm around Robbie's middle and tugging him closer. With an internal sigh, Robbie let him, easing down to rest his head on Sportacus's chest. 

He didn't sleep, only laid there and listened to the strong thrum of his heartbeat, for just a little while. 

 

-finis-


End file.
